Broken Hearts Repaired
by read-a-holic17
Summary: One-Shot - Tom and Nikki have a one-night-stand back in Rochdale. With Tom in Greenock and her in Rochdale when Nikki finds out she's pregnant what will she do? I was meaning to write this story for a while just never got round to it. Let me know what you think. All rights to the BBC, I own nothing but the story.


**Can't believe that Tom died in Thursdays ep! **

**To me Tom and Nikki were made for each other. They are great friends and this fic takes that friendship to another level.**

* * *

**Nikki's point of view.**

We were drunk and I wasn't thinking straight. We were in the pub the day before he was due to leave and go to teach at Waterloo Road in Scotland. I was staying in Rochdale after finding a job in another school. He kissed me first and then I kissed him back. It was around eleven and we were sitting alone in a pub, completely unaware of what we were doing. We ended up going back to mine in a taxi before sleeping together in my bed.

It was great but I knew it wouldn't last as he was leaving and I knew he wouldn't stay for me and I wouldn't go to Scotland for him. I wouldn't have a job and he had Josh to think about. I did love him but I figured he didn't love me.

5 weeks later I found myself kneeling beside my toilet vomiting. I knew that I was pregnant and it was Toms but I couldn't admit it to myself or him. I kept telling myself that I had food poisoning.

I hadn't been to work all week and they started to show signs that they didn't want me there anymore. I phoned them up and quit my job, they told me not to bother doing my two weeks notice and just to go. So I did. I went in and got my stuff and went.

Later that day I phoned Michael Byrne up and asked if he had any availability's at Waterloo Road. He told me there was an opening as head of the PRU. I accepted straight away and then he told me that I would have to be up in Scotland in 4 weeks time. I told him that would be fine.

I started packing and phoning estate agents trying to sell my house. They were grateful as there was a great demand for my kind of house the moment and they had found a buyer within 5 days of me phoning. I moved my furniture into a new house in Greenock that I had purchased earlier that week.

I caught a train up to the Greenock station and a taxi to my new home.

It was a spacious 3 bed detached cottage in the outskirts of Greenock 5 minutes from the school. It was a perfect place to bring up a child. I had decided I would keep it. I had no other family after my mother and father died in a car accident when I was 16 and my sister went to live in America when with her god parents and I hadn't seen her since, she was only 6 when our parents died and she didn't really remember them or me anyway. I couldn't get rid of a life when I had no one to call my family so I would keep it no matter what Tom thought.

I unpacked my few possessions and the removal men moved my furniture in and left me to it. After that I decided to go and get some food in, I didn't feel that hungry but I knew I would later if I could keep it down.

A few days later I was settled in.

It was 6 am and I found myself once again kneeled by the toilet looking at the contents of my stomach once again. I decide to get up and ready for the day ahead. It was time to return to Waterloo Road.

I was ready by 7 but I found myself visiting the bathroom frequently. This couldn't go on. How was I supposed to teach if I vomited every 40 minutes?

I drove up to the school and went to Michaels office.

He greeted me warmly and took me on a tour of the school. I noticed every toilet there and made a note of the one closest to my classroom.

After that it was 8 am and other teachers had started arriving. I saw Tom arrive and my heart skipped a beat. He looked so good and I knew i still loved him. Then I remembered the life forming inside and I couldn't breathe. I relaxed. He wouldn't know I was pregnant by looking at me. I had decided not to tell him until I was 12 weeks then if he wanted to come to the scan he could. That was in three weeks.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed with nausea and ran to the nearest staff loos and emptied my breakfast into the bowl of the toilet. Luckily no one else was in there.

I returned to the staff room where Michael introduced me to the other members of the staff. There were only a few I recognised from Rochdale.

Tom smiled when he saw me and I remembered him texting me a few weeks ago when Josh had left, saying that he was lonely up here. I hadn't replied, I didn't know how to. Now he was going to think that I came up here so he wasn't lonely anymore.

Our conversations were awkward and I didn't know what to say, I was sure that I would let it slip about the pregnancy so I avoided him.

I spent most of my time in the PRU or in the staff room chatting to Lorraine or Hilary (one of the French teachers).

Two and a half weeks went by and I knew now was the time to tell Tom. I text him telling him to meet me at mine at 6:30 that evening to discus something. I didn't tell him what even though he asked in his reply, I just said something important.

He turned up at 6:30 on the dot.

I invited him in and offered him a drink. he had a beer and I had a glass of water. He knew something was up because I usually had beer or wine when he came round.

"What wrong Nikki?" he asked looking at me with concern.

"You know the night we were really drunk and we ended up sleeping together?" I answered looking at the floor.

"Yes," he replies slowly, not sure what was coming next.

"Well, we weren't very careful and well..." I said quietly, unsure of what his reaction would be.

"Go on." he said looking at me intently.

"I'm pregnant Tom." I said finally. "And I'm keeping it." I added before he could protest.

He was silent. I hoped that he wouldn't do that but that's what he did do. Bloody typical of him.

"Please say something." I said looking at him now.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he said looking into my eyes. "It's been what 12 weeks?" he asked.

"11and a half." I corrected.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he repeated.

" I couldn't bare to. I was ashamed. I couldn't face you." I said blushing.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of anything ok?" he said placing his arm around me. "It was just as much my fault as well as yours, probably more."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, "I mean, I'm keeping the baby but it's up to you if you want to be involved. I just thought you had a right to know." I explained through tears.

"I will love and care for this baby as much as I can." he replied pulling me closer into a tight hug. "Do you know why?" he asked.

"No why?" I said looking up at him.

"Because I love its mother so much and I want to know if she loves me at all." he said honestly and sincerely.

I had no idea what to do. I've was in my sitting room and my head was on his chest, I was carrying his baby and he was admitting he loved me. I loved him but I couldn't think of how to say it so I looked into his eyes and reached my face up to his and kissed him passionately.

He broke away after a minute and said,

"I'll take that as an 'I love you too'."

I smiled and leant in and kissed him again.

He stayed over that night and left early next morning to get ready for work.

I was happy. I was with the man of my dreams and I was having his child. I needed no more in the world.


End file.
